


Celebrating 100 Friends

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse, DCU Animated, Tarzan - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-23
Updated: 2006-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-05 00:36:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various drabble requests with many pairings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celebrating 100 Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Not all the drabbles are non-con, but two of them are. Thomas Wayne Jr, after all, is not a nice man, and the Slade/Roy here is ToonVerse.

There are countless plants in nature that have aphrodisiacal uses. Ivy knows and uses them all, to weave her spell on men and women. It's just one more part of her power, the power to control, to dominate, to spread the love of nature that she embodies by ridding the world of Her polluters.

Harley never needed them. One look from Ivy, and the younger woman quivered, almost falling to her knees. Ivy doesn't quite see that as power; she just enjoys the worship of Harley's hands and mouth as her due.

Ivy's pretty sure Harley belongs to her always.

* * *

Kyle's lived in worship of three colors: blue, red, and yellow. Some of his earlier sketchbooks are filled with those bold colors, given life in heroic form by his pencils. When they were muted, to black and silver, a new color came into his own life: green. It did not stop his worship of the blue, red, and yellow. It only enhanced his love.

Right now, he's decided those colors still look very nice, as they pool on the floor, and their owner explores his body. It's not every day a man gets to worship his god in the flesh.

* * *

Roy never knew what to expect in Gotham. He had come here to try and find Dick, wound up arguing with him over stupidity, and gone to a club to blow off steam. He almost left again when he realized the club was a rave club, but the music got in his veins.

He just wasn't sure how that explained him waking between the pretty Asian and the blonde with the bright lipstick. Especially when they seemed to know just who he was. Still, they were more than willing to make a round two, and convince him it was okay.

* * *

Rose slides up against him in silence; in silence, Eddie runs his hand over her white hair, down to her back where he feels bare skin. He knows it is sin, knows he should turn her away. But ever since she came to him, torn up over the chance of them being thrown out, he can't deny her this comfort. He wants to see those tears gone from her blue eye.

As she's kissing his red chest, he says a prayer for forgiveness, just before she drops down and all he can do is take the lord's name in vain.

* * *

It took a battle. A monstrous one. But she's in his arms, and they won't stop kissing for at least five more minutes, he decides. She is so alive, so vital, and she's pressed so tight. He knows Roy is hurt, but Mia and Connor have him, and Roy understands. The boy's grinning like crazy, watching them, unable to hide his happiness. Connor looks embarrassed, but Mia has that schoolgirl glee all over her face. When Dinah's leg twines around his, her hands tangling in his short curls, Roy starts cheering, too happy not to.

Ollie thinks that's swell too.

* * *

She'll never remember how they wound up in bed. She probably won't admit it was her doing, that she kissed the brunette first. She sure as hell won't forget the way Helena made her feel though, taking her control away and being in charge all night long. It was so damn nice to just be Barbara, to go with the feeling.

So when Helena tries to move away, realizing what too much wine had done, Barbara rises up, reaches out, and draws her back in for a kiss. This is a one-night stand that will last more than the darkness.

* * *

He knows he's the bait. He knows that the sociopath is only doing this as a subtle form of torture for Robin. He can guess at least three places hiding a camera, filming it as the one-eyed man strokes his naked body. He tries to turn his face, let his red hair fall over his eyes, but the man won't allow it. Another kiss, the press of that too strong body, and Speedy wants to cry.

He's just not sure if it would be from fear, or the fact that he truly can't stop craving the pleasure Slade gives him.

* * *

J’onn only wanted to help her. It was clear to him that Harley was one of the least deserving of being in Arkham's care. Bruce had tried to warn him, tried to get him to see her insanity ran more levels than he could touch. Then Bruce had kissed him, and told him to see for himself.

J'onn just hoped, on a very deep level, that Bruce never, ever watched the tape of what he had done when she shattered his psyche like a tiny mirror. Bruce did not need the nightmares of seeing his lover shape into the Joker.

* * *

They met when Diana got lost in the jungles of Africa, falling into one of the small out-of-time pockets. He found her, tended the ankle she had landed badly on, and agreed to lead her out. His commanding presence, the regal bearing of a natural king had an effect.

She went back two weeks later; and he was there, not asking explanations, but more than willing to embrace her, to make love under a jungle sky.

She knows the lord of the timeless jungle can never be hers forever, but the passion of his African-tempered loving is enough for now.

* * *

Tim thinks maybe Kon is too good with the TTK now. He should be able to get through briefing the team on what needs to be done without feeling that field wrap around his cock and squeeze, caressing over his sac slowly. It takes all his discipline to ignore the urge to just haul Kon into a room and have his way. The cape hides a multitude of sins, falling around his shoulders, but he's almost achingly hard by the time the others are briefed and out of the room. 

Except a smug Kon.

Who quickly becomes a pleasing Kon.

* * *

It was awkward, that first exploration, hands shifting through and under clothes to pet, to feel what they wanted. The second time, they're supposed to be on stakeout and Robin would kill them, but the kissing goes on and on.

It's the third time they have a chance to see one another, and Donna tries hard not to seem too nervous, even when he's blushing to match his hair. They wind up shaking in each other's arms, never having known touching could do quite that.

They just hope the fourth time isn't too far away, and that Roy finds condoms.

* * *

Owlman circles the bed slowly, watches the war of pride and desire in the lines of the beautiful acrobat. This prize from the matter universe is well worth the expense put to capturing him.

"I won't…" Dick begins, but his voice cuts off as the mask falls, followed by the costume. He can't hide his evident desire, as Thomas Wayne Jr. joins him on the bed.

"You will," Thomas says, and the younger man shivers, knowing deep in his soul he can't do anything but obey. The feel of Thomas in his mouth is too real, too potently what he wants.

* * *


End file.
